


Guns n' (one) Rose

by Nautika



Series: Fratt Week 2020 [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fratt Week 2020, Gen, Identity Reveal, No Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nautika/pseuds/Nautika
Summary: Matt's playing the hero and Frank is fed up with his shit.What else is new?Fratt Week Day Three: "Date"
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Fratt Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756264
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84
Collections: Fratt Week





	Guns n' (one) Rose

Matt threw his white cane into a dumpster and scaled the next building as fast as he could. When he reached the roof, he immediately went into Daredevil-battle-mode, adrenaline pumping through his body. He thought of Foggy and hissed quietly while leaping from one roof to the next, disturbing Hell’s Kitchen’s pigeons left and right. He was so dead. Not even kidding, Matt was pretty sure he wouldn’t survive this time. 

Arriving where he wanted to go, he almost ripped the door off its hinges and tumbled down the stairs, caught himself in an elegant flip, dove for the next door - and it was locked. From the inside. 

He pounded on the door. “Frank! Get out! It’s a matter of life and death!”

Moments later, the bathroom door opened and the Punisher appeared, a toothbrush in his mouth. 

“Hn?” Frank grunted, but Matt was already slipping past and started stripping down, throwing his lawyer-suit in the corner.

“Out, Frank! Shit, I’m so dead. If I’m late again, Foggy _will_ kill me this time.”

“Late for what?” Frank mumbled through the toothbrush.

Matt stiffened slightly. “Uh. Work. Yes, work.” 

Frank raised an eyebrow at him. Matt could feel it.

“Yeah, no. What’s going on?” Frank asked after spitting out the toothpaste.

Matt harrumphed. “Nothing. Also, none of your business. You’re not entitled to knowing everything I do, just because I let you crash on my couch. Now scram! I don’t want an audience for showering!”

“Jeez, Red, I’m going. Have fun at work, I guess,” Frank grunted and finally left the bathroom.

Matt hopped in the shower, cursing under his breath. So. damned. dead.

* * *

The restaurant was buzzing with lively energy when Matt arrived, ten minutes late and with a single red rose in his hand, so his blind date could spot ihm easier. He thought it a bit too cliché, but Foggy had assured him that’s the way it’s done.

He stepped inside and was instantly confused - why would Frank be here? He knew the exact moment the Punisher spotted him, because he heard him sigh and mutter something about that this had to be a fucking joke as he stood up and made his way over.

Matt waited on his spot near the door, rose in one hand, white cane in the other. It had become noticeably quieter in the restaurant, most guests seemed to watch the buff and grumpy looking guy with the dark sunglasses and the mop of wild hair walking over to the cute and dorky looking blind guy, who was obviously prepared for a date.

“Uhm.” said Matt when Frank reached him. “I’m confused.”

Frank grunted. “I’m not. We’ve got shitty friends who are surely pissing themselves right now with laughter. Come on,” he said, and went to grab Matt’s upper arm. He might have looked a bit too aggressive while doing this, because a gasp went through the crowd - how dare this huge asshole try to hurt the smaller man!

Matt grunted and Frank frowned, listening to the patrons murmuring to each other. 

“When we leave now it won’t look good,” Matt said.

“Fuck them, I don’t care,” Frank muttered back, but Matt shook his head.

“It would draw too much attention to you, which would not be a good thing,” he said.

“How the fuck would it do that? We leave, they eat, that’s it,” Frank hissed.

Matt sighed. “Frank, there are already at least three people filming. Should they put it online, you could be found out. Even with that… is that a wig?”

“Shut up. So what we gonna do now?”

Matt smiled and offered his arm. “We play along, have a nice meal and don’t cause scene.”

“...you’re not kidding, are you?” Frank sighed. “Fine. Whatever. I’m hungry anyway,” he said, forced a smile on his face and led Matt to their table.

* * *

“Why do you think they did it?” Frank asked, munching on his pasta.

Matt shrugged. “This is the eleventh time Foggy set me up on a date. Maybe he got desperate.”

“I don’t know, I still think it’s a prank,” Frank said, looking over at Matt’s plate. “You still eat that?” he asked.

“Of course it’s a prank,” Matt replied. “But joke’s on them, I’ve wanted to try this place out for some time now. Also, I’m going to put my fork through your hand if you touch my food.”

Frank hurried to pull his hand back, feigning innocence. 

Matt took another fork full of food and frowned. “Only thing I’m confused about is, well. How are you here? I didn’t think you’d talk to Foggy about your dating life, or, ya know, talk with him at all.” As far as Matt was aware, Foggy couldn’t stand Frank, especially since he had basically moved into Matt’s apartment. 

Frank shook his head. “Nah. Nelson doesn’t talk to me. Which is fine, I get it. But Karen thought I should get out more and have some fun, so yeah.”

Matt snorted. “Okay, yeah, I can see those two conspiring to prank us. Did she get you the wig and sunglasses, too?”

“...she said I looked good with the hair,” Frank grumbled. “And the sunglasses, well. She said no one would recognize me with them.”

Matt shrugged. “I mean. I guess you’d have to rely on her for that part. But I can tell that the other guests here have calmed down again and aren’t paying attention to us anymore. So if you want, we can leave,” he said.

“Hm,” Frank said hesitantly “I don’t know. I’d like some dessert first…. if you want?”

Matt smiled. “I’ll have the chocolate cake.”

* * *

Matt was still munching on his cake, when an enormous guy entered, pointed his gun at the ceiling, and starting firing. Everybody began screaming and diving under the tables, trying to protect themselves. 

The gunman grinned. “Now that I have your attention, would John Smith, CEO of Smith Industries, please come forward so I can shoot the fucker?”

There was a slight commotion under one table, obviously Smith’s, but nobody stepped up.

The gunman sighed dramatically. “You’ve got three minutes, after that I’ll kill everyone!”

Matt’s heard enough. “Why would you do that?” he called, earning him an elbow to ribs and a ‘sssh!’ from Frank. 

“The asshole fired me. So now I’m firing at him!” the gunman laughed and shot another salve into the ceiling. 

Matt bit Frank’s hand that had begun to cover his mouth. “Sounds fake!” he shouted. “A CEO doesn’t fire ragtag good-for-nothings, which you obviously are!” 

Frank drew his palm over his face.

Clearly not amused, the gunman hissed “are you kidding me right now? Do you want to be the first one to die here?”

“Why don’t you come over and find out?” Matt said and stood up, white cane and all, looking like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. 

The other patrons slowly began peeking over the tables, except CEO Smith, and watched with incredulous looks on their faces as the gunman began to laugh and make his way over to the harmless guy in the dorky red glasses and fluffy hair, who didn’t even reach up to his nose.

“Aw, you look as if I could just breath at you for you to die,” he said.

Matt nodded. “With that stinky breath of yours, it just might happen, yes.”

“Why, you..!” the man said, only to get whacked over the head with Matt’s cane. 

Obviously, this did nothing to discourage the angry man. “You little shit! I will break you apart!” he hissed and went to put his huge hands on Matt’s throat.

Instead, he met the Punisher’s fist facefirst.

The man roared in anger and Frank pushed first Matt, then the table to the side and snarled. “You won’t shoot anyone here tonight, asshole!”

The man spit out a loose tooth and grinned a bloody grin. “Oh yeah?” he said and raised his gun, but before he could blink, that gun had changed hands and was now in Frank’s. 

Frank smirked and pointed the weapon at the man. “Pretty sure, yeah.”

The man stood rooted to the spot, but then slowly smiled. “Oh please. You won’t shoot me. You rich folks have no idea how to take a shot.”

The smirk on Frank’s face just grew, as he slowly reached to take off his wig and sunglasses. “Ya think?” he said.

A gasp went through the crowd and the man went white. 

“You’re… you’re him! You’re the Punisher!” the man stammered, and Frank nodded.

“Yes, and you’ve ruined the nice evening I was having. Time to die, asshole,” he grunted, but right before he could pull the trigger, Frank felt a hand touch his arm.

He looked back, and there was Matt, shaking his head. 

Frank gritted his teeth. 

“Damnit, Red,” he murmured, quietly enough so only Matt could hear it, and moved his finger away from the trigger.

The ex-gunman had time to draw a relieved breath, before Frank re-purposed the weapon to knock him unconscious.

“Well,” Frank then said, looking around into the crowd’s astonished faces. “Ya think we’ve drawn any attention to ourselves, Matty?” 

* * *

“You know, it was really nice of those rich guys not to call the police and to promise to exclude me should they get asked to tell the story,” Frank said, stuffing the three whole chocolate cakes the restaurant’s manager had given them into the fridge. 

“Ugh,” said Matt, and Frank grinned.

“You didn’t have to stuff yourself on half a cake, you know?” he said.

“I absolutely did, and it was awesome,” Matt croaked from his place on the couch.

Frank’s phone beeped, signaling a text message. At the same time, Matt’s phone rang, and the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen made grabby hands for it, too full to move.

Frank smiled fondly and threw the phone at Matt, hitting him in the belly and making him groan.

Matt had barely accepted the call, when Foggy’s voice came through, sounding agitated.

“Oh my gosh, Matty, bless you and your shitty memory!” Foggy yelled.

Matt frowned. “Huh?”

“I just talked to Lars and he is _so_ glad you didn’t make it!”

“...huh?”

“What, ‘huh’? Lars, your blind date? That you stood up today? He says he’s so glad you were a no-show, because apparently the restaurant got shot up shortly after! I am so glad you’re safe at home and weren’t there to play the hero!”

“....Lars?” Matt asked. 

“Oh, yeah, I never told you his name, but-”

Matt interrupted. “Wait, you and Karen didn’t plan this?”

Now it was Foggy’s turn to sound confused. “Huh? I haven’t talked with her about your love life for at least… jeez, maybe a month?” 

“Huh,” said Matt.

“What is it with you ‘huhs’ today? And what did you mean, Karen and I? Matt, what did you do? Matt? Matt!”

“Talk to you later, Fog”

“Oh no Mister Murdock, you will not hang up on me now or I swear I will-”

But Matt was too busy laughing to hear what Foggy swore to do. He hung up, giggling, when Frank came around the corner, phone in hand.

“I didn’t know text messages could scream until Karen just ripped me a new one for standing up a ‘Susan’ for some ‘nerdy looking guy’,” the Punisher said, sounding lost.

“Well, the ‘nerdy looking guy’ had fun today,” Matt said, smiling. 

Frank huffed. “It was alright,” he grunted. “We can maybe do this again. With the nice restaurant or go hear some classical music. Nice, quiet stuff.”

Matt nodded. "Yes, sounds good. Or we could beat up some bad guys as soon as I can move again?” 

Frank just grinned.

  
  
  



End file.
